Saturday School at the Jeffersonian
by Semper13
Summary: What happens when Hodgins, Angela, Brennan, Booth, and Zach get Saturday School at Jeffersonian High School. This idea has been swimming around my head when I was watching The Breakfast Club. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, folks! This is Mayra. I don;t know how to add a new chapter, but I extended this chapter. Scroll down and you'll find a line that crosses between the updated one and the new one. Enjoy the story and I don;t own anything! Although I do wish I own Booth (yummy).**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennan looked around her as she got out of her foster mom's car. She had just pulled at the Jeffersonian High School's parking lot on that Saturday morning. She was new to the school and she had already gotten Saturday school for doing something she didn't do. She sighed as her foster mom drove away and entered the school just when another car pulled up.

Closing the door of his dad's car, Seeley Booth sighed and listed number of reasons why he shouldn't have done what he did to get Saturday School. **'I shouldn't even be here!'** He thought to himself as he stepped foot in Jeffersonian High School.

**'Crap. Oh well. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting.' **Angela Montenegro thought when she spotted her school, Jeffersonian High. **'I shouldn't have photocopied my butt!'**

Zach Addy saw Angela Montenegro enter the school as he stepped on gum. He sighed and thought, **'First I get Saturday School and now I get gum stuck in my shoe. I think sarcasm can cover what I am thinking right now.'**

Rich boy, Jack Hodgins, kicked a rock when stepping on the familiar school grounds. He spotted Zach open the doors and inside stood the lovely, yet crazy, Angela Montenegro, and smiled. **'Well, at least I can smile and say I got Saturday school.'**

The five sat in different seats when they got to the detention lounge. Camille Saroyan, the vice principal, came out of her office door to greet the new detention kids.

"Alright. This is detention and I'm here to make sure you people don't do anything that's dishonest. I am not your friend. I am not your babysitter. I am your vice principal. All you have to do is sit down, shut up, and write down what you've learned from your experience as a trouble maker because I will let you know that the next time you do something, you are held accountable and dealing with your principal, Goodman. Any questions?" Cam stated as soon as everybody got her attention.

"Yeah." Hodgins began. "How are you sure that we aren't going to do anything here, but sit, shut up, and write?"

"Don't get smart with me, bug boy." Cam stormed out with a glare.

Hodgins smirked as Angela stiffled a giggle. Zach sat awkwardly in the corner and played with his pen. Brennan stared at the clock and Booth popped his gum. Suddenly, Cam's voice boomed from her office.

"Seeley Booth! Throw that gum in the trash!"

Booth's eyes got big as every eye stared at him in amasement. "How did she know?" He whispered to Brennan and all she did was shrug. Angela stood up and peeked in Cam's office.

"Damn. She's still there!"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Brennan asked.

"Oh. So you **do **talk." Booth looked at Brennan.

"Who said I didn't?" She shot back.

"All I'm saying is that you don't talk much, that's all." He said while putting up his hands in surrender.

Angela smiled and shook her head. "Do you two always argue like that?"

"No!" Booth and Brennan said in unison.

"Too bad. It's kinda hot." Angela giggled.

Booth's and Brennan's mouth kept their mouths shut afterwards. Zach observed his pen and randomly said, "This pen's ink can last a vast amount of time. I wonder if I can make my robot can run on ink and last twice as long as this pen can write."

Everybody stared at him. "You have a robot?" Booth asked. Hodgins snorted. "He's practically a robot." Zach glared at him and then went back to observing his pen.

Booth muttered, "What a nerd."

"I don't think so. Are you jealous because he can accomplish in making robots and you can't?" Brennan looked at Booth for an answer.

"I am not jealous. It's just that--How can someone stand him talking all weird?"

"I call him a genius. I find intelligence soothing."

"You mean you can listen to a squint all day?"

"Squint? You mean people with very high IQ's and reasoning skills?"

"Yeah...that."

"Just because you can't do what he can, that doesn't give you permission to judge him so quickly."

"Ugh. You know what? Never mind! It's hard to argue with someone who is twice as stubborn as I am."

"I am not stubborn."

"Yes you are."

"You don't even know my name!"

"Fine then. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know it."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's highly unreasonable for me to give you my name and cause you to win this arguement."

When Booth opened his mouth, Cam came in with an dark cloud over her head.

Hodgins's eyes got big, "Uh-oh."

"Shut it! Whoever is fighting, stop it! I will not tolerate that in my school!"

"Actually," Angela started, "this school doesn't belong to you."

Cam glared at her. "Miss Montenegro, do you want another Saturday school?"

Angela shook her head and Hodgins felt anger bubbling under his skin. **'Why is she threatening her when she simply corrected her?!'** He thought.

Cam left and before she went out, she looked around the room. "I'll be watching you."

A half an hour passed and Cam got out of her office to use the ladies' room. Hodgins got out of his seat and stood right next to Cam's abandoned office door.

"You're going to get in trouble, Hodgins! We're not supposed to get out of our seats!" Zach hissed.

"Dude, Cam's got nothin' on me!" Hodgins smiled evilly and closed the door after locking it from the inside.

"I agree with..." Brennan stopped herself when she realized that she didn't know Zach's name.

"Zachary, but everybody calls me Zach."

"Right."

"Screw Cam. She always thinks she owns everything." Angela stood up and sided with Hodgins, who smiled happily.

Now it was up to Booth to side with someone.

"What do you think?" Hodgins asked.

"Uhh..."

Booth looked around. He saw Angela and Hodgins standing by the door and then Brennan and Zach. He thought about how care-free Angela was and how Hodgins has always had a problem with authority. Then he thought about how weird Zach was and how stubborn Brennan was. **'What's her name? Why should I even side with her if she doesn't even tell me who she is?! Ugh! She's so frustrating! Then why haven't I decided yet?'**

Hodgins shrugged and said, "Screw this." He took out the piece of wood that stopped the door from closing and locked the door.

Cam banged her door and then opened it after Hodgins and Angela took a seat and acted innocent.

Cam angrily yelled, "Who locked this door?!"

Nobody answered.

"Who locked it?!"

"It just closed by itself." Zach lied as he surprised the rest.

"Yeah. I think you left the lock on when it closed." Angela suggested.

"I did not--" Cam started.

"Scientifically, the door could have been locked before it closed." Brennan interrupted.

"Hmm..." Cam thought about it. She knew that Brennan was a very smart girl.

"Okay. I'll let this one slide."

She turned to leave when Hodgins stopped her.

"We're hungry. May we eat?"

"Is anybody else hungry?" Cam asked and everybody nodded.

"Fine then. I hope you brought your lunches."

"Wait! Ms. Saroyan, may we go to the caffeteria and get milk?" Angela sweetly asked.

Cam waited before replying. "Fine. You and you. Go to the kitchen and get milk." She pointed at Booth then at Brennan.

Walking throught the halls, Booth spoke up.

"So. What are you in for?"

"In for what?"

"You know. What did you do to get here?"

"Nothing."

"You had to do something to get here!"

"I didn't do anything. What did you do?"

"Uh...I asked you first!"

"I just answered."

"Oh, you're a real smartass."

"I am well aware that I am smart, but I don't know what that has to do with my ass."

Booth stopped and stared at Brennan.

"You're unbeleiveable. You're worst than Point Dexter."

"I don't know what that means."

"Ha! So, there is something you don't know!"

Brennan started walking toward the kitchen, leaving Booth behind.

"Hey!"

"What do you want, Seeley?"

"Well, that's not fair."

"What?"

"How do you know my name and I don't know who you are?"  
"Everybody knows you. You're the football player and everybody loves you, but I'll give you news, I don't."

"Ouch. That hurt, squint."

"My name is not--"

"Then what is it?"

Brennan sighed and knew that this arguement was never going to end. "It doesn't matter." She kept on walking.

"What do mean, 'It doesn't matter'?"

"I mean, that you wouldn't care for my name and you're just asking for it because you are used to things being handed to you."

"No I'm not! I work for my stuff! Why do you think everybody knows my name?"

Brennan snorted, "Yeah. Right. My name doesn't because I seem not to."

"What makes you think that?" Booth's eyes softened.

"Why else would I be a foster child?"

Booth stood quiet. **'Oh man.'**

"If you didn't matter, then why would I be asking for your name?"

Brennan stared into his dark chocolate eyes. He gave her his famous "charm" smile that made a tiny smile appear on her face.

"Temperance Brennan."

"Hello, Temperance." He smiled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam was locked inside her office while Booth and Brennan passed out milk and juices. Zach sat in his corner and ate his mac n' cheese. Hodgins brought in different types of pop-tarts, Booth ate cherry pie, and Brennan ate a salad. Angela brought a sandwitch. Booth giggled as he ate his pie and the rest of the group stared at him like he went nuts.

"Dude, I think you're enjoying your pie a little too much." Hodgins laughed as he popped a piece of pop-tart in his mouth.

"First of all," Booth objected, "don't call me 'dude'. And secondly, this pie is delicious! Anybody want some?"

He offered some to Hodgins, Angela, and Zach, who refuse, then offered some to Brennan.

"You want?" Booth asked.

"Pie?" Brennan glanced at the piece of pie that dared to fall off of the fork and back onto the plate.

"Yeah." He moved the fork toward her where her mouth was.

"Uh. Okay." She slowly accepted as Booth fed her the piece of pie. She moaned gently which made him get goosebumps.

"Wow! This is really good pie!" Brennan smiled. Booth stared at her ocean blue eyes, still holding onto her little moan.

They finally realized that everybody was looking at them. Angela ate her sandwitch like they were watching a chick flick and whispered to Hodgins, "Do you think they're gonna kiss?!"

Hodgins gently patted her hand and took a bite of his food, "Shh. Shh. All in good time, Ange."

Being a socially handicapped person, Zach joined their whispering. "I don't think that they're going to do anything and it's rude to stare." Disappointed, Angela and Hodgins turned to Zach and harshly shushed him. "You are really good on busting other people's bubbles, you know that?" Hodgins added.

Booth flinched as Brennan turned away and instead of letting him look at her eyes, all he saw was her brown hair.

Hodgins stood up and checked in on Cam's window. She went to Mr. Goodman's office to check on some files. What they didn't know was that she got caught acting like the principal by the janitor and they stayed in the office snooping. Cam sat on Mr. Goodman's chair and put on a fake, deep, African American voice and said stuuf like, "Hello. I am Mr. Goodman. I am an archaeologist." The janitor, who found it quite amusing, made her promise to try to convince Mr. Goodman to give him a raise.

Hodgins wickedly smiled and turned to the others.

"I was hoping this would happen. I even came prepared!" he exclaimed. Then, he grabbed his bagpack and took out a jar of mosquitos.

"Jack," Angela stared, "what are you doing with a jar of mosquitos?"

"Oh, these aren't **just** mosquitos, baby! These are crane flies from the Tipulidae family of insects. Wanna pull a prank on Cam dearest?" he said as he held onto the jar like a precious jewel.

Booth looked around. "We're gonna get caught."

"That's the fun of it!" Hodgins smiled.

Angela made a disgusted face as Zach wiped cold sweat from his forehead. A wide smile spread across Booth's face. "Let's do this."

Minutes later, Angela and Brennan kept a look out while the guys planned the whole thing out.

"Alright, Booth, you come in with me and help spread these pretties around and Zach, you make sure thatas soon as we get out, close the door as fast as we can. And when Cam comes and opens her door, she'll scream and that's when we get out of here."

Everything was going according to plan except that Zach didn't close the door as fast as the swarms of mosquitos could get out. "Everybody out!" Booth yelled. Brennan and Angela saw the men running towards them and the mosquitos chasing after them. They started running for cover, but the mosquitos kept coming until they got to an open classroom.

"Great! Just great, Zach! All you had to do was close the door!" Hodgins yelled at Zach.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the type to close a door especially when it's very heavy." Zach apologized.

"Enough. We don't have time for this. When Cam finds out about this, she'll skin us alive." Angela argued.

Brennan sat on the floor. Booth glanced at her.

"What are you doin' down there?" He asked.

"Sitting. We're going to be staying here for a awhile because of the mosquitos outside. I suggest you guys do the same." Brennan folded her hands on her knees.

Zach panicked a bit and looked out the window.

"What about my homework? I left my chemistry book there!" He paced around. "How will we pass the time?!"

"Simmer down, squint!" Booth managed to make him shake a bit and sit down.

Everybody decided to sit down and get to know eachother.

"So," Booth began, "how'd you guys get here?"

Angela snorted, "I photocopied my butt and Mr. Goodman found the papers. Don't ask."

"I talked out of hand in science class." Hodgins rolled his eyes. "It's funny how one can get in trouble when you're correcting a teacher because they don;t know the difference between 'dirt' and the types of elements it might conatin."

"I beat up on a kid." Booth looked down. Everybody stared at him. "What?! I was being pressured!" He defended himself.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this." Brennan spoke up.

"You must've done something, sweetie." Angela protested.

"Some athlete tried to copy my homework and so, I felt that it was apporpriate to give him a kick or two--"

"That was you?! Ho, man!" Booth interupted Brennan and started to laugh. "You're the one that Chris said that some maniac chick just gave him a few licks!"

"And he deserved it." Brennan crossed her arms.

Hodgins looked over at Zach. "Come on, Zach. Out with it. What did you do?"

"I was trying to get my pen back from a girl in chemistry class and she misunderstood and thought that I was sexually harrassing her." Zach looked down sheepishly.

Booth looked over at Brennan and smiled his charm smile.

"What?" She whispered while Angela, Hodgins, and Zach talked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me." She poked at him.

"It's--nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Seeley." Her voice was threatening.

"Temperance." He teased.

"What is it?" She stared at him.

"It's just that, you got really nice colored-eyes."

Brennan blushed a bit and tried hard not to show it. **'Is he flirting with me? I can't doubt that he's really handsome, but I bearly know him!'**

Booth sighed loudly which caught the other's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just that when someone sighs, it usually means that they're tired or they have a problem or they want to catch someone's attention." Zach briefly said. Booth stared at him with dangerous chocolate eyes. Zach spoke with a tiny voice, "I mean, I read it somewhere..." **'He is very intimidating. Note to self: Do not anger a football player--especially Booth.' **He thought to himself.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I do have something to say." Booth looked around. "Give me your honest opinion. As soon as this is over, how do you think we're going to treat eachother on Monday?"

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"He means, are we going to be friends after this." Angela rephrased Booth question.

"Honestly, I sure as hell know that **you're **not going to say, 'Hi', to us when your buddies are around." Hodgins pointed at Booth. Booth glared at him.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"You are a football player, Booth. It's most likely that your reputation will get ruined if you hang out with a paranoid bug-and-slime guy, a nerd, the new kid, and me, the wild chick." Angela pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Then how about you, princess? How would you react if you're around your pageant friends and Zach suddenly comes and asks you if you want to hang out with him?" Booth countered.

Angela thought about it. Then she looked at Zach and sighed. "Sorry, Zach, but I have to say that I would most likely act like I didn't know you."

"Everybody has reputation to ruin. I don't." Brennan said out of the blue. "I'm new here. What do I have to lose?"

Hodgins looked at Angela with sad eyes. **'You're not good for her Jack, my man. She's a pageant beauty and you're just a **_**paranoid bug-and-slime**_** guy to her.'**

Angela thought silently, **'Why is this so hard? What's the whole point? I mean, if you really like someone, why not get with them? But then I'll be a disgrace to the pageantry. They'll think I'm nuts when they find out that I've fallen head over heels over a guy who facinates over bugs! But he's just so sweet and cute. Not to mention **_**great**_** body!' **

Booth stared at the clock. Then he glanced at Brennan at his side. **'I hope I get to see her more. I don't want to forget her. No. I won't. I'll remember her even if I try hard not to just to get even with my buddies.' **

**'I wonder if they do end up remembering me. Will Booth remember me? I hope he does. I know that I won;t ever forget him. There's just something about him...it's not that I like him. I just...Do I like him?'** Brennan pondered while fiddling with her fingernails.

Zach had nothing to say. He knew that anybody would reject him. He was used to it. Although, he wasn't sure about Brennan. She was as smart as her was, but he knew that Booth would definitely give him the death glare if he got in the way of him and his football friends. Hodgins would probably too busy examining bugs and "dirt" and would most likely be teasing him about how anti-social he is.

Cam's screams in the hall way broke the silence.

"Ahhhh!!!!!! Get them off!!" Cam screamed and swapped at the mosquitos outside of the classroom. Suddenly, the janitor came in with an axe and chopped the classroom door.

"Get out of here!" He yelled as Hodgins, Angela, Booth, Brennan, and Zach got out of the door one by one.

Cam called the fire department as soon as everybody was outside, away from the mosquitos. Her eyes were red from fury.

"Who's idea was this?!" She hollered.

"I think the mosquito jar broke in the lab room." Hodgins suggested.

Cam scratched her arm and then her leg and then her head. "Ugh! I don't have time for this!" She walked away, still scratching.

Angela called her back, "Ms. Saroyan! Does this mean that we're dismissed?!"

Cam waved as she walked, "Go home!"

Hodgins smiled and playfully hit Zach on the arm. "See? My plan worked."

"So," Angela started, "are we going to remember eachother?"

"I guess we have to wait and see on Monday," Booth shrugged. He started to walk and Zach noticed that his dad came by in his car.

"I'll see you all on Monday," he said and left.

Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela stared at eachother. Angela gave Brennan a hug. "I hope I get to see you next week, sweetie."

"Me, too, Ange." Brennan started to walk away.

Hodgins looked at Angela and smiled. "Well, Ange, I guess I'm off."

"Yeah." She said and then leaned over and kissed him lighlty on the cheek. Hodgins looked surprised when Angela's lips left his cheek.

"Just in case, I decide to not know you, I'll have something to remind me." She smiled and walked away. Hodgins smiled and when she was out of sight, he did a victory dance. "Oh, yeah, baby. King of the lab! Gotta love mosquitos now!" He said to himself.

Booth walked and kicked the leaves on the sidewalk. Brennan caught up to him.

"Hey." She quietly said.

"Hey. I thought you were going home." He stopped walking and faced her.

"I am. I live in this block. I bearly noticed."

"Oh. Is ther something you'd like to say?"

"No. Why? Does it look like I want to say something? I'm not blushing am I?" Brennan talked so fast, Booth gave her an unbeleivable look which made her even more nervous.

"Oh no. I am blushing, aren't I? It's not what you think, I do that when someone stares at me for too long. Like that. Stop it.You must think I'm crazy. I'm just gonna go now--"

"No. No. Don't go. Not yet, at least. I don't have anything important to go to right now." He smiled.

"I find it hard to beleive that I bearly met you and you're the first person here that knows I'm a foster child. I mean, you're probably the one who's going to reject me when I say 'Hi' to you."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? Fine, I'll make a pact with you. I promise to say 'Hi' to you even when I'm surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders. How about it, hmm?"

"I'd like that." Brennan smiled. She suddenly knew that she was going to see more of him because he is, in fact, a very interesting man. And she, to him, was an interesting woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth walked with his buddies down the Jeffersonian High school hall. His football friends weren't aware of it, but he was skimming the school with his eyes. One of his friends, Allen, interrupted his thoughts.

"Booth, are you listening?" Allen shook him.

"Huh? What? Sorry, Allen. What were you saying?"

"I just asked you what you were looking for."

"Oh. Umm. Nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it." Booth said as he looked at Allen.

"You look more like you've got somethin' on your mind." Allen protested.

"It's nothin', Al. I said don't worry about it." Booth reassured his friend and went back to talking to his friends. "Hey, guys. I'll catch you later. There's somewhere I need to be." He told his friends before leaving his way. Truth was, he didn't want to be around them anymore. He was afraid that they were going to make him pick on another kid and that that kid might turn out to be Zach or Hodgins. He walked away and drank some water from the water fountain.

Hodgins was hunching over some catipillars that were chewing away at a leaf. When he looked up, he saw Angela gossipping with her lady friends and laughing the whole time. He sighed and wondered, **'Would she say hi to me if I greeted her? Or would she remember me at all?'** He was about to walk up to her when Zach came out of no where and accidentally bumped into him.

"Zach!" Hodgins growled.

"S-sorry, Hodgins." Zach picked up the books he was carrying and stood up. Hodgins's anger started to go away as he saw the young nerd struggling to get by.

He sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "No, I'm sorry, man. Have you seen or talked to anyone from Saturday?"

"I've only talked to you just now. Why?"

"Do you think Booth or Angela would remember us nerds?" Hodgins asked as his gaze dozed off at Angela's direction.

"It's not up to me to know. Personally, Booth scares me, so I don;t think I'm going to bother to greet him." Zach trembled. "I think that I would have a better chance of talking to Angela when she's alone than with Booth, for that matter. Angela's very nice."

"Hmm. We're just going to have to go and see for ourselves. Let's have a chat with her, shall we?" Hodgins grabbed Zach by the arm and dragged him over to Angela and her group of friends. Her friends stared in awe at the two boys coming towards them.

"Uhh, h-hi, Angela." Zach said and Hodgins joined in, "Hi, Ange."

The two looked at her, hoping that she will remember them. Angela had a slight frown on her face, but then it grew into a big, cheerful smile.

"Hey! Hi, Zach! Hey, Hodgins! How was your weekend?!" She grabbed them into a big embrace. She then tried to introduce them to her friends when one of them snorted out, "Yeah, we know who they are. They're the weirdos in my science class."

Angela's smile disappeared. "What did you call them?"

"Weirdos. I can't beleive you talk to them, Ange. We thought you were cool." With that, she and the rest of the girls walked away.

Angela glared at them and yelled out, "Oh yeah?! Well...Screw you! That's why you chicks are morans!"

Hodgins and Zach watched her in disbeleif.

"Ange. You lost your friends--" Hodgins began, but was interrupted by Angela.

"Friends? I didn't lose them! I'm staring right at them!" She had a warm smile as she began to walk with them.

Brennan still kept getting lost in her classes. She lingered around and observed each door until she remembered where her next class would be. She didn't realize that she was going to walk into someone at the water fountain.

"Hey!" She heard a male voice call out when she accidentally stepped on his foot. When she looked up, she saw Booth standing right before her.

"Booth." She managed to say. She wasn't sure if he was going to remember her, but it was an attempt to show that she knew who he was. He smiled, "Hey, Brennan. Long time no see."

"It's only been a day, Booth."

"I know. It's a joke. How ya been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good." There was an awkward silence between them as if there was nothing else for them to say.

"I saw your friends go the other way." She said. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Oh, well, I figured that I needed some time off from the guys. They can be rough sometimes."

"Hmm." She looked down at her bookbag and sighed. "I wasn't sure if you would remember me."

"Yeah, well, me neither. What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry, but I have a problem remembering where it's located."

"I'll walk you to it."

They began to walk when they ran into Angela, Hodgins, and Zach.

"Sweetie!" Angela crushed Brennan in a bear hug and then Booth. "I see we all remember eachother!"

"Lucky me," Booth grumbled as he caught sight of Zach. He didn't like Zach. He thought Zach was too weird.

"As long as we're here, I say we make a pact." Hodgins suggested.

"Like a promise?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. We promise to never forget eachother." Hodgins said.

"I like it." Angela smiled.

Everybody put their hands together except for Booth. They looked at him and he was the last one to join in.

"Everybody say with me, 'Bugs!'" Hodgins said.

"Why bugs?" Zach asked. "Why not 'Science'?"

"Because I don't think Angela or I like science!" Booth growled.

"Why not 'Art'?" Angela raised an eyebrow. They stared to argue what to use when Brennan said in a timy voice, "How about 'Bones'?"

They stared at her. "Bones?" Booth asked.

"Bones. That sounds cool." Hodgins said, thinking about it. "It kinda reminds me of pirates in the 1700s."

"And it's short," Angela put in.

They all agreed on 'Bones' and after their little pact, Booth whispered to Brennan, "Why 'Bones'?"

"I just liked the sound of it."

"No, no, no. There must've been a reason."

"Fine. I'd like to be a forensic anthropologist someday."

"A what?"

"A forensic anthropologist. Someone who studies bones." Brennan looked into his dark, brown eyes. He was amused, she could tell. A sudden smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Nothin'. I just found a nickname for ya."

"No. You are not going to call me 'Bones'."

"Too late." Booth slyly smiled.

"Booth, that is just something you can't call a person!"

"Does it bother you, Bones?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, I could stop, but I won't. Sorry, Bones." He laughed and went to his class as the bell rang.

Hodgins was sitting in a table with Zach for lunch when Angela came in.

"Hey guys! What're you doin'?" Angela asked as Hodgins held up his food in a fork.

"Trying to figure out why the macaroni and cheese is green." Hodgins said without looking up.

"Maybe it has a nugee?" Angela suggested. Zach gave her a confused look.

"What is a 'nugee'? I don't comprehend on such word." He asked. Hodgins looked up and stared at Angela in amazement.

"Zach, a 'nugee' is when you spit out boogers."

"I find that disgusting." Zach said as he wrinkled up his nose. Hodgins went back to investigate when Angela slightly kicked him. He looked up as she was motioning them to get out. Hodgins got the drift.

"Um. Zach? We're going to talk to Cam. Go find Booth and Brennan." Ange smiled sweetly and grabbed Hodgins by the arm. When they were out of sight, Hodgins asked, "What was that about?"

"Sorry, but looking at that green goo made me tipsy. I need to show you something. Come on."

They sneaked into the janitor's closet and she took out a book and handed it to him.

"What is it?" He asked opening it and gasping. She smiled pleasantly.

"I bought it for you. It's a book on all of history's mythologies. I know that you like to learn about these things and--"

Hodgins interrupted, "Ange. I don't know what to say! This is more than words!" His eyes lingered to hers. Her eyes brightened. "I don't usually meet guys like you, Jack." His name on her lips sent shivers go up and don his spine. They were quiet for a moment when Hodgins leaned in as did Angela to a perfect, soft kiss. Her mouth parted and let his tongue roam around her mouth. Her arms swung around his neck as he deepened the kiss. As soon as their lips touched, everything blanked out of their heads. It wasn't until the janitor came in and interrupted.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?! Get out! Get out! This ain't no make-out room! Get out before I call the principal in for ya!"

Angela grabbed Hodgins's hand and ran out of there, giggling. They finally stopped at a queit corner and resumed to kiss. When they pulled apart, Hodgins looked into her eyes and deeply breathed.

"You are an amazing woman, Angela Montenegro."

"And you seize to amaze **me**, Jack Hodgins." They smiled and began to walk away, hand in hand.

Zach looked around for Booth or Brennan. He was only hoping to run into Brennan. Booth scared him. A lot. As he walked, he bumped into Booth.

"Watch it, squint!" Booth yelled out.

"S-sorry. I d-didn't mean to--"

Booth sighed and rolled his eyes. "What are you doin'?"

"Me? I'm just looking for either you or Brennan."

"You mean Bones?" Booth asked with a slight smile.

"Don't call me Bones." The unexpected voice of Brennan came from behind.

"Hey, Bones! How's class?" Booth used his charm smile which made her weaken her knees. She couldn't resist but to smile back.

"What do you need, Zach?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Hodgins and Angela told me to find you."

"I'm sure they just wanted some **alone** time, if you know what I mean." Booth waggled his eyebrows up and down. Brennan and Zach, who were confused, stared at him.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan's eyes caught Booth's. He rolled his eyes and sighed, again.

"Never mind, Bones. Zach, maybe you should go look for them while me and Bones wait for you three. Hmm?"

Brennan opened her mouth to protest when Zach went away.

"That was mean."

"What?" He snorted.

"You simply don't like him which is why you just dismiss him like that."

"Well, I never said I liked the kid. He's just so...**weird**."

" 'Weird'?! You are just evying him because of his intelligence!"

"I do not envy him! He's just weird, that's all! Fine, I won't be mean to him anymore, but I'm going to ignore him. For you, Bones."

He smiled sweetly as blood boiled in Brennan's veins. **Impossible! He's so alpha-male! Ugh!**

"You are an impossible, arrogant...MAN!" Brennan scrunched her face in anger and turned to walk away when Booth spun her around and laughed.

"Wait, Bones!" He laughed. "No need to get frustrated! I was only kidding."

Booth couldn't help but to feel guilty of having her get mad at him. He liked her and he didn't want to risk anything even though they just met that weekend. Brennan huffed and showed no sign of calming down.

"Aww, come on, Bones."

She turned her head to not look at him.

"Bones, I'm sorry. Come on." Again, she refused to look at him.

"Temperance." He spoke with softness, yet with determination of getting her attention. A chill went up and down her spine as she stared into his pleading, solemn eyes.

"What?" She tried hard not to break as he stared back at her.

"I'm sorry." She sighed as a charm smile crept to Booth's lips which made her smile back.

"I forgive you, Booth."

"Glad to hear it, Bones." He smiled as she grinned back.

"Don't call me 'Bones'."

"Sweetie!" They turned to see Hodgins and Angela grinning like clowns and Zach a bit disturbed.

"Hey, Ange. Where have you been?" Brennan asked.

Zach's face was pale and he grumbled, "Apparently making out in the corner with Hodgins."

Angela laughed nervously and slightly patted Zach on the back with an open hand. "Poor Zachy. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Zach, who was still confused of what she meant by the simple gesture of patting him with an open hand, brooded. Booth and Hodgins laughed at him.

Suddenly, Booth's buddies came and pushed Zach out of the way.

"Booth! You hanging out with nerds now?! Come on! We found another dork to 'play' with!"

Brennan looked at Booth with ocean blue eyes. She had a feeling that he was going to go with them and she knew that he'd be the laughing stock if he stayed. Booth couldn't keep his eyes off of Brennan's eyes. She seemed to beg him not to go. He sighed and looked at Zach and Hodgins, who were standing awkwardly at the side. Angela's expression grew grim as Booth turned his attention to his buddies.

"No." His friends seemed to be shocked at this.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I didn't know you liked hanging out with the freaks. I'm surprised at you, Booth. You too, Angela." They walked away and laughed at them.

Brennan placed a hand on Booth's arm and nodded. "You didn't break your promise. I'm proud of you."

"Dude, thanks." Hodgins smiled and Zach nodded.

"Well," Angela started, "I guess we're not part of the popular group anymore."

"Welcome to the dark side." Hodgins laughed.

As school ended, Booth and Bones walked home together.

"I really thought that you were going to abandon us." Brennan quietly said.

"Nah."

"But you were. I could see it."

Booth stopped walking and stared hard into her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Why not? You're popular. What made you stay? I know it was more than just the promise."

Booth stayed silent. The real reason was because he had grown too attached to Brennan. Since he found out that her parents left her, he vowed to himself that he would be her friend for as long as he could.

"Because...you're my friend, right? That's why. Friends don't leave another friend behind."

Brennan had tears in her eyes. Those words meant so much to her that a tear dropped down her cheek. Booth cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey. I won't ever leave you." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Booth." She spoke quietly. Booth turned tense as her lips left his cheek and her warmth spread through his body. He rubbed circles on her shoulders and smiled.

"You're welcome, Bones."

**FINISH!!!!!! YAY!**

**Sorry, I sorta speeded up the ending, but I kept getting bugged by my friend to keep writing and pressure gets me all Speedy Gonzales inside. Hope you enjoyed it!!! ;)**


End file.
